


check yes or no

by vharmons



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Detention, M/M, adam is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vharmons/pseuds/vharmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you got me thrown in detention," Adam hissed as Ronan walked past to crash into the desk directly behind him. </p><p>"Sounds like you need a new beliefs system," Ronan said, as calm and amiable as Adam was irritable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	check yes or no

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a fic-meme on tumblr, where [Laura](http://auroralynches.tumblr.com/) asked me to write Adam/Ronan getting thrown in detention because they were passing notes.

Adam Parrish was tired.

He had worked two shifts after school the day before—first a short one at the garage, and then a longer one at the factory that left him crashing into bed at St. Agnes just in time to catch two hours of sleep, most of which had been taken up by incredibly unhelpful dreams. He'd been pulled aside by a teacher during his lunch break, taking away the one opportunity he would've had to crash in his car for a few minutes, and he'd had to use study hall to finish off his homework for the night.

So he was tired, physically. But more than that, he was tired of Ronan Lynch's bullshit.

"I can't believe you got me thrown in detention," Adam hissed as Ronan walked past to crash into the desk directly behind him.

"Sounds like you need a new beliefs system," Ronan said, as calm and amiable as Adam was irritable.

"I wasn't even passing notes," Adam continued, as if uninterrupted. He swiveled in his seat to squint at Ronan, who was leaning back in his desk chair like he'd had all afternoon to get comfortable. "You just tossed it on my desk and I was immediately dragged under the bus with you. What the hell was that important?"

"Take a fuckin' nap, Parrish," Ronan said. He tipped his head back, eyes closed, and shifted to get more comfortable, clearly done with the conversation.

Adam did not have time to take a fucking nap. Adam did not have time to rot in detention because Ronan couldn't wait until after class to get his shit together.

The thing was, he didn't even know what was on the note.

Their English teacher had snatched the folded piece of paper off of Adam's desk the moment it had landed there, making a big show of how she was going to read it for the whole class. Then, she'd squinted at the note, looked between the two boys, and pocketed it without doing so.

So whatever it was, it had been potentially embarrassing or incriminating enough that she hadn't, in all of her sadistic glory, felt comfortable reading it aloud.

With Ronan, that could mean literally anything.

The curiosity was eating Adam alive, and that irritated him more than anything.

The teacher monitoring detention walked into the room, shutting down any chance of Adam getting answers, and Adam sank down into his seat.  
  


* * *

  
Adam stayed behind, purposely taking forever to get his books and belongings together, in what was probably the most transparently passive aggressive attempt to not share space with Ronan he had ever attempted.

Ronan was leaning against Adam's tri-colored shitbox of a car when Adam walked out. Adam ignored him as he pulled out his car keys and went through the normal ritual of having to jimmy them in to get the door open. He ducked into the car and tossed his messenger bag onto the passenger seat.

"I was asking you out," Ronan finally said, his voice muffled in the way that Adam knew without looking meant that he was chewing on the leather bracelets on his wrist.

Adam looked up sharply enough that he smashed his head into the doorframe. He stood up straight, clutching his head, and blurted, " _What_? Why would you do that?"

Ronan stared at him.

Adam floundered, opening and closing his mouth several times. He'd known that Ronan had—feelings, or something, for him. He'd picked up on that pretty early on. Adam had been thinking, lately, that he might return those feelings (or something). But he'd gotten used to Ronan watching him from a distance, not to making huge moves like this.

He couldn't find the words. He'd always been bad at this part.

"Forget it," Ronan said, pushing off of the car. There was a tension in the set of his spine that hadn't been there before. Adam realized, belatedly, that the expression on his face had been hurt.

"Ronan," Adam said. The world had somehow tipped under him, the certainty pulled out from beneath his feet.

Ronan, several yards away now, turned on his heel and stalked back. "You said you weren't fucking with me, asshole."

This had to be some kind of joke. "What are you _talking_ about?" He winced at how strongly his accent came out, how clearly distressed he was, but it seemed to knock most of the anger out of Ronan.

"Last night," Ronan said. "Last night, after you kissed me, you said—"

Adam covered his face with his hands, feeling like his entire body was on fire. "Holy shit." It came back to him—Ronan leaning against the door to the apartment, Adam pressing him back against it and kissing him, not much more than a clumsy press of lips, before he could move away. Mortified, Adam mumbled, "I thought I dreamt that."

There was a long, uncertain pause, long enough that Adam had no way to judge how Ronan was reacting, and he spread his fingers just enough to sneak a look at him.

Ronan appeared to have walked away again, because he was walking back now, looking relieved and more amused than he had the right to. "That's a pretty fuckin' tame wet dream, Parrish," he said.

Adam was going to sink into the Earth and die, probably.

He coughed, squaring his shoulders. "Yes." He covered his face again, briefly, before dropping his hands again. "Not yes about that. Yes about the, uh, the going out."

"You gonna forget saying that tomorrow?" Ronan asked. Adam glared at him, and Ronan looked annoyingly pleased.

"No promises."


End file.
